Talk:Fort Dawnguard/Archive 1
Upgrades? The outside slowly upgrades over time with barriers, but what about the inside? anybody? ya. almost everything. the smithing room. the bedrooms. all that Looks like the whole interior resets every time there is an upgrade somewhere, so if you leave things in the containers they're gone. might be worth mentioning in the article. Conflicting Stories of the old Dawnguard I believe there are two different accounts about the old Dawnguard, that they were formed to protect the Jarl's son who had become a vampire but were forced to put him down; or did they all become vampires after seeing the power of the vampire they were protecting? : According to Isran, they were banished after killing the Jarl's son. Then again its just his word against nothing else at the moment from where I am at in the game. I do see where the conflicting views come in due to Sorine's recollection being that the original Dawnguard become vampires while guarding the Jarl's son. : Nothing really backs either story right now as its a matter of he said, she said. : Axel Shiokawa (talk) 09:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Keep it construction. erection was weird so someone changed it to election and that wasnt right because were talking about the building...not the election of the actual dawnguardArcan Cetin (talk) 06:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps we should link to Torture Tool somewhere in the Torture Room section? i.e. "...a Torture Tool can be found here, next to a set of Torture Tools..." A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 01:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Good Idea. "On a small table a Torture Tool can be found here, next to a set of Torture Tools. The Russian ☭ (talk) 02:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Bedrooms not upgraded I have completed the Dawnguard questline and several side quests, but neither of the bedrooms have been upgraded or changed in any way. Is this a bug? 22:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction The "Dawnguard" article claims Dayspring Canyon is southeast of Stendarr's Beacon; this is only half true. It is true that while in Dayspring Canyon, even just inside the entrance, the world map will show you as being southeast of the Beacon. Furthermore, if one is tracking the "Dawnguard" quest, it will indicate that the quest objective is southeast of Stendarr's Beacon. However, if one wishes to locate the unmarked entrance to Dayspring Canyon, it is necessary to travel northwest of Stendarr's Beacon, where the entrance can be found on the side of the road. Thanks. Interwiki-Links Can somebody add this links please, cause the site is blocked: de:Festung Dämmerwacht ja:Fort Dawnguard ru:Форт Стражи рассвета Please add es:Fuerte de la Guardia del Alba fr:Le Fort de la Garde de l'Aube pl:Fort Dawnguard es:Fuerte de la Guardia del Alba fr:Le Fort de la Garde de l'Aube pl:Fort Dawnguard thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 18:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Circle at the entrance of Fort Dawnguard, where you meet Isran for the first time failed to load the first time i entred the building. I reloaded the last save, and it was fixed. Anyone else encountered this? 12:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Daewoo Accidental Discovery of Morrowind While looking for Fort Dawnguard, I came across the border between Skyrim and Morrowind. Thinking it would be past it, I actually got through. Nothing much was in it. Large plains of grass, revealing the texture patterns, trees, and grass textures that you can fall through into the water. It had much of a dopish nature. 22:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous Player arrow bug When the player enters the canyon that will take them to the fort, the arrow is glitched and continually points South and never changes direction. This should be noted, if it isn't already, in the article. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 08:16, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Master bedroom Are the containers in the master bedroom on the second floor safe?